percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Villetta Anya
Villetta Anya is the 15 year old daughter of Eros. She was born and raised in Japan until she turned ten. History Villetta Anya was born in Osaka, Japan. She lived in Japan as an orphan for 10 years going to a private school. She prefers being called Anya at all times unless necessary to use her full name. In her years at the private school Anya learned to use weapons and has learned over four different fighting styles. She especially majored in archery, which makes sense because her father uses a bow. Aphrodite, Anya's grandmother used to pose as a teacher at Anya's school to keep an eye on her. Anya is the only known child of Eros. This is also why her existence is a secret to most of the Olympian gods. Another reason is because she wasn't born in a western civilization, which meant she wasn't attacked by monsters very often. When Anya turned ten she left Osaka and travel to Las Vegas, Nevada. She has been going to school there for five years, but still isn't able to speak good English. Personality Anya is known to be very sarcastic. She enjoys teasing Nico because he is afraid of her. Being the daughter of the God of Love, Anya loves to meddle in other peoples personal lives and uses it as a way of having fun. She is sometimes incredibly immature and lacks modesty, mostly around Nico. Appearance Regular Anya has long straight lime green hair that she dyed when she was very young. She has honey gold eyes. She is very into short skirts and V necks, mostly because of her lack of modesty. Her appearance was based off of C.C. from the anime Code Geass. Weapons Balestra Balestra is Anya's crossbow. It is stated that Anya is skilled with a bow and arrow because her father is Eros/Cupid. She uses Balestra as her main weapon but is very good with a sword. Balestra is a gold and silver crossbow that shoots an unlimited amount of rainbow blade bolts. Anya claims that it was forged in the same volcano that destoryed Pompeii, but it is unknown if that is true. Abilities General Abilities ADHD Anya was born with ADHD just like most demigods to keep her awake and alive in battle. Because of this Anya has trouble going to sleep at night, and is afraid of "bed time" because she'll be up all night alone trying to get to sleep. But it is also good in battle because she is able to sense something coming at her and stop it in time. It is also bad for children of Hermes because they can never play a prank on her because she is able to figure out what's going on too quickly. Dyslexia Like most demigods Anya's brain is "hard-wired" for Ancient Greek. This is why she has trouble speaking English. Anya isn't able to read any English because it is too confusing and whenever given the task she goes into a panic. Demigod Abilities Charmspeak Even though she is not a child of Aphrodite she does have charmspeak, though it is very limited and she barely uses it. Relationships Nico di Angelo Anya loves to pass the time by annoying Nico and teasing him a lot. She mostly picks on him for fun, but also for the fact that he is afraid of her father. Nico is extremely annoyed by this and tries to avoid her whenever he can. Trivia * Anya is the only known child of Eros/Cupid * Anya doesn't like being called by her first name, Villetta. But will sometimes use it if necessary * Anya likes to pick on Nico di Angelo for fun and the fact that he is afraid of her father * Anya is based off of C.C. from the anime Code Geass * Villetta and Anya are the names of characters in the anime Code Geass Category:Greek Demigods Category:Children of Eros